pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Panzer
Pink Panzer is the eleventh animated short starring the Pink Panther. Synopsis An offscreen narrator (later revealed to be the Devil) pits the Pink Panther and his neighbor Harry against each other over unreturned garden tools. Plot The episode begins with the Pink Panther resting outdoors on a sunbed with a book. His neighbor Harry is mowing the lawn nearby and he greets the Panther, stating that the morning is beautiful. The protagonist agrees with Harry and returns to his rest. The narrator asks the Pink Panther, how does he feel and how long was it, when Harry has been keeping the lawnmower, which starts tempting him to rise against his neighbor, reminding about the lawnmower borrowed from the Pink Panther last summer. The narrator also tempts Harry about the borrowed lawnmower, claiming that the Pink Panther is about to take it back, thus Harry should protect the tool he obtained. When the Pink Panther comes to Harry's house for his lawnmower, his neighbor grabs the Pink Panther, yells about the lawnmower, throws him outside his house and pushes the tool on Pink Panther's back and breaks it, while saying that he is giving back the borrowed lawnmower. The conflict between the Pink Panther and Harry escalates when the narrator reminds the Pink Panther about the hedge cutters Harry also borrowed from him. Harry is not willing to give them back, as he did look after them as if those were his own tools, especially since he did sharpen them. Harry decides to set a trap for his Panther neighbor, who comes again for his hedge cutters, which are hanging on Harry's shed wall, connected with a string to a box that turns out to be Harry's hideout. The neighbor pops out from the box, armed with a gun pointed at the Pink Panther, who flees. Shortly afterward, the Narrator asks the Pink Panther, how does he feel about Harry's tree growing at the border between their real estates, especially since the leaves are falling on Pink Panther's lawn. The Narrator suggests the Pink Panther cutting the branches above his lawn. Once the leaves are removed, the Pink Panther witnesses Harry sawing off the part of the Pink Panther's house which was built on Harry's ground. Having experienced the aggression from his neighbor, the Pink Panther decides to build a brick wall after the Narrator's suggestion, hoping it would prevent Harry from his aggressive conduct. The plan works opposite than it was supposed to, as Harry becomes more aggressive when he sees the wall being built. Once he is done with watering his flowers, Harry wears a steel helmet and approaches the wall with a towed cannon he is pushing. The Pink Panther witnesses Harry preparing ammunition for his cannon and the Narrator suggests him bringing his own artillery. Harry's preparations are disturbed when Pink Panther drives a huge self-propelled gun close to the wall, with the barrel pointing at Harry. Being forced to retreat, Harry takes the Narrator's advice that he will not win the war with the first shot without armored support and calls for an entire M48 armored division from the army, which results in a platoon of tanks appearing. The Pink Panther does the same and the conflict escalates into a neighbor war. The first shots are fired by the Pink Panther, who has trouble handling a machinegun's recoil. Harry responds with fire, so does the artillery battery nearby. At the end of the episode, a devil appears, enjoying the war between the Pink Panther and Harry. He states, that handing over the lawnmower would have been a good idea, then he laughs sinisterly as the episode ends. Characters *The Pink Panther *Harry *The Narrator/ The Devil Credits Directed by *Hawley Pratt Written by *David Detiege Produced by *David H. DePatie *Friz Freleng Music by *William Lava Animation by *Norm McCabe *Laverne Harding *Don Williams Backgrounds by *George de Lado Voices by *Paul Frees Trivia *This is one of the few military-themed Pink Panther episodes, along with G.I. Pink. *During the neighbor war escalating, the Pink Panther and Harry seem wearing US Army M1 steel helmets, the pattern used between 1942 and 1985. *This episode includes real-life footage of tanks shooting - those are M48 tanks and M107 self-propelled guns, staple US Army vehicles in the 1950s and 1960s. *The tank from the episode title card looks like it was modeled after the M6 heavy tank, according to its threads and the turret shape. Short Category:1965 shorts Category:1965